Academia
by The Princess Anastasia
Summary: A SYOC story. First few chapters are loosely based on my Quizilla story, Pokemon Academy. Takes place at Parva Monstrum Academia in Latius.
1. Episode 1: Start Of A Journey

"Welcome to Parva Monstrum Academiae. I will be your vice-principle. My name is Professor Adamus. I expect you all to behave as you should here in the high-level private school setting. Now we are to move on to the testing..."

My name is Ayla. I am 13 and have just started my major schooling, and I am starting it here at Parva Monstrum Academiae, or Academiae for short. Here you can learn to be a talented trainer, a champion coordinator, or a brilliant breeder. All great trades, but I'm here to be become one thing, to be the best trainer in the world.

The man who was just speaking was Professor Adamus, vice-principle of Academia and the professor for Pokemon Tracking. He may have power in the school, but he has a certain air about him. He reminds me of a snake.

The testing the Professor mentioned always happened at the beginning of the year. All new recruits are rounded up and split into three groups; Trainers, coordinators, and breeders. They take a test showing off their trade. Trainers via battle. Coordinators via contest. Breeders via Pokemon show (similar to a dog show). It is then determined which level they are.

There are four levels for each area and labeled with a symbol. The top (25%) wear an Alpha symbol. The next (25%) wear a Beta. Then (next 25%) a Delta. The bottom (25%) wear an Omega.

Also, each area is labeled by their colour of uniform. Trainers are red. Coordinators are blue. Breeder are green.

I am hoping to be in a red alpha uniform by tonight's assembly.

"Will the trainers report to the gym in the east wing..." ordered the Professor.

Once there I got a good look at how many students were trying to get in. There was a lot more then I thought.

"Now we are going to pair you guys against each other for the first round," announced an elderly lady over the loud speaker.

That was Professor Bini, the teacher for Battle Training.

"First up, Dacia Lumen and Gens Audeat. Everyone else, please sit in the bleachers lining the gym," instructed Professor Bini.

We did as told and began to watch the battle unfold between Lumen and Audeat.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Next time of Academia... The battle between Dacia Lumen and Gens Audeat continues. Also, Ayla makes a new friend.

* * *

Submission information in on my profile under 'Parva Monstrum Academia Character Forms' at the top of my profile. Please follow the instructions. There are patterns for some stuff like names and are important to follow for the story to make sense.


	2. Episode 2: Battling For A Spot

Last time on Academia... Welcome to Parva Monstrum Academiae. There we met Ayla, an 8th grader who is trying to make it into the prestigious school for trainers, breeders, and coordinators. Just before we left the tests had started and two trainers-to-be, Dacia Lumen and Gen Audeat, were about to battle.

* * *

"The rules for these battles are simple. It is a one-on-one battle, thus you can only use one Pokemon. The trainers will battle each other until one of the Pokemon faints. Trainer with the Pokemon standing wins. Trainer with the fainted Pokemon fails the test and isn't allowed to attend Academia," explained Professor Bini over the loud speaker.

So each battle was an entry test for trainers. And first was Lumen and Audeat. Glad I wasn't first.

"The referee for this battle will be Kai Makana. He is just one of many referees for today's battles."

The man held up his hand and smiled.

"Dacia Lumen, your Pokemon," he said.

The girl sighed. She looked worried. She brought out a Pokeball and through it. Appearing in front of her was a Whismur.

"Dacia Lumen chooses a Whismur," announced Makana. "Gen Audeat, you Pokemon."

Gen on the other hand looked very confident. He smirked behind his wide-rimmed glasses. It was obvious who was going to win, at least in my opinion.

Gen took out his Pokeball and through it. Appearing in front of him was a Banette.

"Gen Audeat chooses a Banette. Now that both sides have chosen a Pokemon, the battle can now start," announced Makana.

Gen continued to smirk, while Dacia's eyes started to dart. Her Whismur looked as panicked as her. Banette just stood there, smiling.

"You can go first," offered Gen.

"Whismur, uproar!" commanded Dacia quickly after Gen spoke.

Whismur quickly braced itself and sent a deafening blast towards Banette.

"Banette, dodge and use faint attack!"

Banette did just that. Faint attack hit Whismur right on and sent it backwards.

"Ah!" gasped Dacia.

Gen continued to smile. Whismur struggled to stand up.

"Whismur, howl."

Whismur again braced itself and sent another deafening blast.

"Banette, curse!"

Banette faded out before Whismur's attack hit and soon appeared behind Whismur. Whismur got spooked and went to turn around. But before Whismur could do anything more, Banette attack with a dark, ghostly attack.

Whismur was out with that.

"Whismur is unconscious and is unable to battle. Gen Audeat and Banette has won," announced Kai.

The crowd in the bleachers cheered. Dacia returned Whismur to her Pokeball and began to cry. She was escorted out. Gen continued to sit down in the bleachers with the other kids.

"Next battle will be between... Natasa Adrijan and Corey McCail," said Professor.

A new referee came out and called the battle. I guess they have the referees take turns.

Thinking about it, I should have probably be more concerned about what Pokemon I would be using.

I had a Hippopotas, a Spoink, a Sawsbuck, a Mawile, and a Froslass.

Hippopotas is slow and a bit lazy. He doesn't understand much when it comes to commands. I had been working on that with him before I came to the school. Still, he has good defense.

Spoink is hyper and also has hard times with commands. He has great speed.

Sawsbuck is very strong and fast, but lacks defense.

Mawile is strong, but not fast.

Froslass cannot take many hits, but has a great defense.

Looks like it was time for Mawile to shine. I choose her and held her ball in my hand.

"Ready for your battle?"

I looked around. I had just noticed there was someone sitting beside me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I apoligized. "Yeah."

He smiled.

"Name's Ante Adam," he said.

"Oh, Ayla Noelani."

"So what Pokemon are you choosing?" he asked, motioning to my Pokeball.

I looked down.

"I'd rather keep that a secret," I answered.

"Fair enough," he chuckled.

He looked back towards the battle.

"This is my second time trying to get into this school," he said, still looking forward.

"Second? So your a 9th grader?" I asked.

"Yup."

A person may attempt to enter the school from grades 8 to 10. Any time between those grades, kids can apply. It helps just in case you don't make it the first year, you can then try it the next year. Though you cannot in grades 11 and 12 because that's when you truly get into high-rank classes.

I looked back at the battle. It had appeared Corey had won. Next up...

"Ayla Noelani and..."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Next time on Academia... The school rooster is put up. See who makes it.

* * *

Submission information in on my profile under 'Parva Monstrum Academia Character Forms' at the top of my profile. Please follow the instructions. There are patterns for some stuff like names are important to follow for the story to make sense.


	3. Episode 3: A, B, C's of Acceptance

Before I write, I would like to thank everyone who sent in an oc and let you all know I still have spots open. You are allowed to submit multiple ocs, but I ask you limit yourself up to four. Keep sending them. I will hopefully have a complete list up next update.

* * *

Last time on Academia... Potential students battled for open spots in the school. Ayla met a boy name Ante Adam.

* * *

The roster was up on the wall. It listed which level the students would be in.

"Glad to see that you made it," said a voice from behind.

I turned. There behind me was Ante.

"Hey," I greeted. "You did pretty good yourself with your Spheal."

"I guess second time's a charm," he chuckled.

I had won my battle against a boy named Dewey. He had used a Snorunt. I had type-advantage and used it to my gain. It took awhile to get him down, but I won.

Ante was paired up against a girl named Alexandra and her Kabuto. He beat her a lot quicker than I did Dewey.

"What level are you?" he asked, scanning the papers. "Looks like I'm a Beta."

"Sweet," I said. "You didn't make it your first year and your second chance, you get top 50 percent."

I scanned for my name.

"Here you are," said Ante.

A Delta.

"At least you're not in the bottom 25," he added. "And I'm sure you'll rise to Beta or Alpha soon."

"Right."

I sighed and waved good-bye to Ante. It was time for me to go check out my room and my roommate.

"This is it," I said.

I stopped in front of room 325. I breathed and opened the door. It was empty.

"Looks like I am the first one," I said,walking in. "Sweet, that means I get first call on beds."

I plopped down on one of the beds. So comfy.

"Hello?"

To Be Continued...

* * *

Next Time on Academia... Ayla gets a roommate. Also a challenge pursues.

* * *

Announcement! If you feel you can create a character or have already submitted a character that would be a good roommate for Ayla, message me. I am looking for a girl who has contrast with Ayla. Such as different Pokemon and differences in personality.

Ayla tends to be goal-driven and determined to always win. She hates to lose and will become almost depressed upon losing. She will never step down from a competition.

* * *

Submission information in on my profile under 'Parva Monstrum Academia Character Forms' at the top of my profile. Please follow the instructions. There are patterns for some stuff like names and are important to follow for the story to make sense.


	4. Episode 3 and a half: Accepted OC's

In front of me was the list of accepted students. Scanning for my name, I came across many other students, most of whom I didn't know.

Accepted Students

**Adam, Ante** - Beta

**Audeat, Gen** - Alpha

**Del Grove, Carlos** - Alpha

**Domnin, Avel** - Beta

**Noelani, Ayla** - Delta

**O'Neil, Ryleigh** - Delta

**Petar, Dragana** - Omega

* * *

Congratulations to those who won the SYOC. Your characters will be used through out the story. Ante, Gen, Ayla, and Dragana belong to me. Carl belongs to Y0UR-L0CAL-H0LL0W-BU5T3R. Avel belongs to Storm0Wolf. Ryleigh belongs to Crazy Awesome Neko.

Characters who are not on the list are Erik and Isadora from Storm229. They are 11th and 10th graders respectively.

Sorry if your character didn't make it. Also sorry if your character is not at a level you wanted. I wanted to balance it out.

A short filler chapter. Check out the next update to discover Ayla's roommate and for another battle. Hopefully to be my longest update to date. ;)


	5. Episode 4: A Room With A View

Last time on Academia… Ayla ranked Delta, while Ante ranked Beta. Ayla found her dorm room at Room 325. First call on beds. Yeah! Someone else is there?

* * *

"Hello?"

I looked up to see a girl standing in the doorway. She must be my new roommate. She was around my height, at least I think so. I'm not the best at measuring.

She was quite charming though. She had dark blonde hair, quiet curly, with had side-swept bangs the brushed across her forehead. Her bangs were held up with an adorable Pichu barrette. Along with this, her outfit contained a hoodie with a Pokeball on it. The hoodie hung on her. Underneath she wore tight skinny jeans paired with a pair of red and black sneakers.

"Oh, you must be my roommate," she giggled.

She ran into the room and plopped on the open bed.

"Name's Ryleigh O'Neil," she greeted.

She held out her hand as she sat on the bed. The room was small enough that I could easily reach it. I grasped it and shook.

"Ayla Noelani," I responded.

"Noelani. Oh, so you're from Moku," she said. "I'm from Loch."

Moku is an island located off the coast of the Shinnoh region. It's not technically part of the region. You could find it though if you to Pastoria city and then continue South-East until you hit a small island. That island is known as Moku.

Loch is a long island chain located a good distance of the coast of the Almia region. Again isn't a part of the region. I have never been there, but a friend of mine has heard stories from his kupunakane. Apparently they love to have loud festivals there and have very loud music playing all the time.

"So what level are you?" she asked.

"Delta, and you?"

"Ahhhhh!"

She was screaming. Why was she screaming?

"Same! We must be destined to be friends! I am just so happy!" she said, jumping.

She suddenly stopped and stared at me.

"You wanna meet my Pokemon?" she asked.

Before I could answer, she already pulled out three Pokeballs.

God, this girl doesn't give you any time to react.

Out came three Pokemon. A Vulpix. A Pichu. A Rattata.

"This is Ember," she said, pointing to the Vulpix.

"This is Baby," pointing to the Pichu.

"This is Jerry," pointing to the Rattata.

Another story I heard about the people of Loch is that they like to name their Pokemon strange names. Jerry? How weird.

"And yours?" she asked.

"Are sleeping," I said. "Except for Mawile."

I pulled out her Pokeball and called her out. Once out, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. Before I or Mawile realized it, Ryleigh was face-to-face with Mawile.

"Mawile!"

She jumped back and up on to my bed, hiding behind me.

"How cute! I am just so happy!"

This girl gets really chatting when happy doesn't she?

"How about a battle?" she suddenly asked. "Between Mawile and Ember."

Mawile verses a Vulpix?

"Ma, Mawile!" agreed the Pokemon hiding behind me.

Mawile pulled on my arm.

"The outside grounds are open to practice battles," suggest Ryleigh.

I finally caved in with a. "Fine."

"Yes!" cheered Ryleigh.

She called back her Pichu and Rattata. Vulpix jumped into her arms.

"Let's go!"

"Wait!"

Ryleigh stopped in the door way.

"Let me at least eat something first," I said with a sigh. "It's lunch time and I'm hungry."

"Alright!"

* * *

Next time on Academia… The battle between Ryleigh and Ayla ensues. Who will become victorious? Mawile or the Vulpix named Ember.

* * *

**Note to readers,**

What do you think? Is Ryleigh to much? And who do you think should win the battle? Ryleigh or Ayla. Also be sure to fav/follow this story. Especially if your character will be featured in it. I would like you to be able to enjoy reading your character within the story.

**Note to Crazy Awesome Neko,**

I had to change a little bit about Ryleigh's clothing. I hope that was okay. Also, I don't know if I over did Ryleigh's personality. She will get better. I am not planning on her remaining so… cheery.

* * *

Submissions open to side characters that will make random appearances. Form is on my profile under 'Parva Monstrum Academia Character Forms'.


	6. Episode 5: A Vulpix Named Ember

Remember to review after reading. It is your reviews that keep me going. Also check out my DeviantArt account, the Last Grand Dutchess, for pictures of the cast so far.

Go to the last grand dutchess. deviantart gallery/ 4263 8881

* * *

Last time on Academia... Ryleigh challenges Ayla to a fight. Well, sort of. Ayla accepts, only after lunch though.

* * *

I grabbed my seat, while Ryleigh was still getting her food. She seemed to be holding up the line trying to figure out what she wanted. What a strange girl.

"Already getting challenges, I see," said a voice.

I knew the voice right away and turned towards the source. As I guessed, it was Ante.

"Oh hey," I greeted.

He sat down in front of me with his lunch tray in hand.

"School hasn't even started yet and your already have challenges," he chuckled.

"You heard?"

"Yeah, that O'Neil girl has been telling everyone about the challenge scheduled for after lunch," he explained. "I'm kind of jealous though."

I grew confused.

"Why?"

"I wanted to be the first one to challange you. I wanted my Zoura up against your Mawile," he said.

Before I could answer, Ryleigh came running up. On her tray was a huge stack of food, much more than the average serving size.

"What the-" I started.

"Oh, well I was talking to long to decide on what to eat. Everything looked so good, so I just decided to get everything!" she said cheerfully, sitting beside me.

She stopped and, with a confused look, looked at Ante.

"Who's this, Ayla? Your boyfriend?" she asked with a smile.

I automatically blushed. Who thinks that?

"No!" I rushed.

I expected Ante to react the same way, but he just chuckled and smiled.

"Why so quick to deny, Ayla? Would I be that bad of a boyfriend?" he asked.

"What?!"

"Got ya," he laughed.

Now he was just teasing me.

"No, I'm Ante, a friend of Ayla. I'm assuming you're Ryleigh, the girl Ayla is supposed to battle," he greeted.

"Yuppers!"

Ryleigh went to eating. Strangely enough, I think this was the only time she didn't talk. Sad it only

lasted 15 minutes.

"I'm done!" she said, stretching her arms above her head. "Let's battle!"

I just stared at her.

"I'm still eating," I said.

I only had half of my food gone. Ryleigh sure could eat. Then again, she had to restore all that energy that her talking took.

"Fine," she pouted.

She stood up and took her tray back to the counter.

"So how do you think you're going to do?" asked Ante. "Ryleigh seems very hyper. I don't know how she could handle in a battle."

"That might be your first impression, but remember, she beat the battle to get into this school," I sighed.

It was hard to imagine such a girl could be a good trainer with her hyperness, but she had to have some talent to be here.

"I need to hurry. I don't know how much longer Ryleigh could handle waiting," I chuckled.

I finished my food and brought my tray back to the counter.

"Ready?" Ryleigh asked.

She rushed me when I got to the door leading to outside.

"Yeah," I said.

She led me to a spacious, grassy field. Some other students were there, eating their lunch. Some other had heard about the battle and came to watch.

I hope not all battles here gather this much attention. It seems over kill to have so many people watch a simple battle.

"Good luck, Ayla!"

I turned and saw Ante in a group of students. He was cheering me on.

"Ember, time to fight!" called out Ryleigh.

Her Vulpix jumped out from behind her.

"Wait, why wasn't your Vulpix in a Pokeball?" I asked.

"Oh, ember refuses to go in one," explained Ryleigh. "I had to force her for the entry battles. All

Pokemon have to be in a Pokeball for school battles. But this isn't one."

I have never heard of a Pokemon refuses to go into their Pokeball. Strange girl.

I through my Pokeball and Mawile appeared in front of me.

Unlike Mawile, who is very calm and percise, Ryleigh's Vulpix Ember was jumping around. It was obvious that Ember was ready to battle. She seemed very happy.

Now's when I wish I had payed more attention to the entry battles. I'm curious how Ryleigh battled in them.

"Seeing how I challenged you, you can have first move," she said.

"Very well," I said. "Mawile, bite!"

Mawile lunged at Ember. She flipped around and grabbed Ember with her large mouth on the back of her head.

"Ember use ember!"

Ember was still in Mawile's mouth when she used the move, ember. The Pokemon caught on fire and was soon released from the hurt Mawile.

"Now use ember once more!"

Ember ran towards Mawile and lunged at her.

"Mawile, dodge!"

Mawile did just that and jumped up out of the way just in time.

"Now sucker punch!"

Mawile fell back towards the ground and landed her punch on Ember. Ember howled in pain, but quickly recovered and fell back.

Mawile and Ember were both now have a stare down with one another. Both waiting for the other to move so to quickly counter attacked.

"Flame charge!" yelled Ryleigh suddenly.

Ember charged Mawile. Another fire move. I had to wonder if that's all Ember knew.

"Dodge!"

Mawile jumped up once more.

"Use focus punch!"

Mawile fell back down, ready to punch Ember.

"Quick, Ember dodge and use quick attack!"

Ember dodged as told, causing Mawile to punch the grassy turf. Mawile looked up just in time for Mawile to attack her.

When it was finally over, Mawile was on the ground, collapsed. Ember was the winner.

I called Mawile back to her Pokeball and went to walk away.

"Nice work out there."

Ante had caught up with me and was walking right beside me.

"What are you talking about? I lost," I said.

"Yeah, but you put up a good battle. You can't win all the time," he cheered. "Besides, I think you and Mawile did nice work."

"What are you talking about?"

Another voice joined the conversation. Ante and I turned around to see another boy standing behind us.

It was that boy, Gen, from the entry battle I actually watched, other than Ante's of course.

"She lost. If she did a good job, she would have won. It was completely pathetic," he commented.

"You don't need to be so rude about it," I pouted.

I may be harsh on myself, but I don't want other's to completely put me down. And when I was actually starting to feel because of Ante's words, here comes Gen, someone I don't truly know, insulting me.

"Well, it's true. You can't call yourself a true trainer if you get beat so easily by someone so inexperienced," he said, gesturing to Ryleigh who was dancing with Ember. "Then again, what do I expect from a Delta."

He added the last part under his breath, though I still heard him. And so did Ante apparently.

"Hey, don't go insulting people. Who do you think you are?" shouted Ante.

"Gen Audeat. A long line of Pokemon trainers here in Latius," he said. "First year and Alpha."

I had to stop from having my mouth hang open from astonishment. A first year and Alpha. I knew he was good, but not that good.

"You think so highly of yourself," commented Ante.

"Is there a problem with that?" asked Gen.

"Then I challenge you to a battle," shouted Ante.

Gen seemed to be thinking this over until he chuckled. It wasn't like Ante's chuckling, which seemed to be out of genuine happiness. No, Gen's seemed pretentious.

"You're only a Beta, Ante Adam," he commented. "Why would I waste my time with someone lower than me?"

Ante bunched up his fists. I grabbed hold of his shoulders to hold him back and calm him down.  
Gen now was laughing. A very cruel laugh it was.

"Get up to my level and I met let you battle me," he said to Ante. He then turned his attention to me.

"You need to get way better."

He smirked and walked away.

"God, I hate that guy!" finally said Ante. "How dare he insult you by saying you did badly. Then he had the tenacity to say I was lower than him."

Ante fell into a sitting position on the grass and pulled me down beside him.

"Wha?!"

"I need to calm down and sitting down it the only way I know how to," he explained. "Besides, I think I'll get calmer sitting beside you."

I could feel myself becoming red blushing.

"Hey guys," greeted Ryleigh, who had just suddenly appeared in front of us. "Why are you sitting down?"

She didn't even wait for our answer before sitting down beside me.

"Gen Audeat," grumbled Ante.

I sighed and fell backwards, laying down on the soft grass and looking towards the sky. Without even saying anything, Ante and Ryleigh mimicked me.

"Tomorrow's our first day of class. Are you guys ready?" asked Ryleigh.

"I guess," I said.

"I know I am. I'm going to become stronger than Gen and then beat him into the ground," answered Ante.

Suddenly Ante become almost scary determined.

"How about you?" I asked Ryleigh.

"Well I get to be in the same class as my friend, Ayla. So of course I am ready," she answered.

I paused. What a strange girl.

"By the way, Ryleigh..."

"Yeah?"

"Good job in the battle. I totally underestimated you and Ember," I said. "You two battled very well."

"Thanks!"

* * *

Next time on Academia... First day of class. Ryleigh and Ayla have class together. We get to meet Ante's roommate. And Ante seems to get another rival.

* * *

So the battle between Ayla and Ryleigh... Was it how you expected? Ryleigh won! Good job, Ryleigh. Ante is a totally flirt, making Ayla feel awkward. Gen seems to be aiming for the role of main rival. Though he may have a challenger for that spot. More OC's to be introduced next chapter. Hopefully three. Thus next chapter should be pretty long.

Remember to submit OC's. I would like a trainer to be Dragana's roommate. She won't have a main role, but may be in a couple practice battles for Dragana later on. (Dragana to be announced.) I would also like a few coordinators and breeders for later chapters. I already have a coordinator. I would like maybe two or three more of them and two breeders. I'm thinking of introducing them after we get Ayla and all the others settled.

~Princess


	7. Episode 6: First Day

Thanks for the reviews. Keep it up. Check out my profile for the link to my DA account for pictures of the characters. So far I have the trainers. Breeders and coordinators will be up when I introduce them.

* * *

Last time on Academia... The battle between Ayla and Ryleigh ended with Ryleigh winning. We met Gen, who Ante seems to want to beat into the ground.

* * *

"Wake-up!"

The voice invaded my dreams. I opened my eyes to be greeted by the sight of Ryleigh's face close to mine.

"Ahhh!"

I shot up, almost colliding with her.

"Time for breakfast!" she said.

Ryleigh was already in her uniform. The white button t-shirt was tucked in slightly into her red skirt. She socks were scrunched down and she held her black shoes in her hand. In her opposite hand was her bag.

"I want to eat. Come on!" she shouted.

I wish I could be that cheerful and energetic in the morning.

"I wish I could be as energetic as you," I mumbled, climbing out of my bed.

"Huh? Are you not happy about class? I am! I get to be in the same class as you!" she cheered.

I quickly got on my uniform, dressing a little more neater than Ryleigh. Like tucking my shirt all the way in and pulling my socks all the way up.

"I'm just not a morning person," I said. But I stopped and looked at her with a confused look.

"Well, come on. No more taking unless your walking. I'm hungry!" she complained.

She pulled me out of our room and down the hallway. Other students surrounded us. Some Betas. Some Omegas. A few Alphas. You could tell by their badages. On each students shirt is a crest. On it reads Parva Monstrum Academia. Underneath that is a symbol repreating each level. Alphas had a α. Beta a β. A Delta gets Δ. And an Omega has Ω.

"Hurry!"

Ryleigh continued to pull me. Telling me to hurry. I was going as fast as her.

We had finally reached the cafeteria. Looked like we were a bit late. The cafeteria was filled to the brim.

"I want food," demanded Ryleigh.

She continued to drag me along as she pushed through the crowd. God, this girl was determined. I'll give her that.

We finally reached the front of the line. I grabbed my food and waited for Ryleigh.

"What should I get?" she thought out loud.

I'm not doing this again.

"This!" I almost shouted, shoving a plate filled with pancakes into her hands.

She stared at it for a second and then said, with a smile, "Okay."

We found a seat and continued to eat. Of course, Ryleigh finished before me. Though she waited for me to finish pateintly.

"Ayla. Ryleigh. Hey."

I looked up and saw Ante.

"Still eating I see," he chuckled.

He grabbed an open chair and pulled it to our table.

"Already eat?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nope. I'm here to steal something from you."

With that he took one of my pancakes and shoved it into his mouth.

"Hey!" I shouted.

Ryleigh chuckled.

"You guys are such a cute couple," she said.

I blushed.

"I told you, we aren't dating!"

Ante laughed, even though his mouth was full of pancakes.

Suddenly someone behind us coughed.

"Oh, yeah," Ante said, his mouth finally empty. "This is Avel. He's my roommate."

I looked up. This guy, average height, stood there. He looked a bit meakly. What with his pale skin and contrasting hair. He was one to sort of blend into the back drop.

"Hi," he greeted.

Ante pointed at Ryleigh.

"This is Ryleigh."

And then me.

"This is Ayla."

Avel waved with a slight smile.

"Don't be afraid of them, they are just mere Deltas," Ante chuckled.

I gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. I saw the Beta symbol on his crest and frowned. Why was I put in Delta?

I looked more at Ante's uniform. His was almost as messy as Ryleigh's. Actually his was more so. His button shirt was completely untucked into his black slacks. His red tie was undone. Now Avel's uniform was neatly done and made him look a lot more professional standing beside Ante.

"We should get to class," said Ante.

I looked at the clock mounted on the wall. 8 o'clock. 20 more minutes and class would start. Seeing how it was the first day, might aswell get there early enough to find a seat.

"Yeah," I said. "Where's your class?"

Ante shot straight up out of his chair and threw his arm over Avel's shoulders.

"We're in room 56!" he answered.

"So you're a Beta also?" asked Ryleigh.

Keeping his straight face, Avel just nodding.

"And you?"

"Room 39," answered Ryleigh.

"Well, better get going. Room 39 in on the oppisite end of the campus from here," said Ante.

With that, Ante and Avel left.

Ryleigh and I walked quickly to class. So for Ryleigh, we walked normal speed. We got there with a couple minutes to spare.

We got our seats near the back of the class. There was a good number of students in the class. I felt small compared to that size.

"Good morning class," said the teacher walking in. "I'm Mr. Malachi. I will be teaching your regular classes. English, math, science, and such."

The class continued pretty blandly. After regular class was lunch. And after that was battle training. We got to stick with our class all day, so I was at least with Ryleigh. Though I don't know if that was a good thing. She can get pretty overbearing sometimes.

"Lunch time!" cheered Ryleigh. "God, I didn't know class could get so slow."

We took our lunches out on to the lawns outside the cafeteria. They had scattered willows on them perfect for shade. We found one without anyone underneath and took our seats.

"Look who it is, the Delta," said a voice.

It was Gen. That snob.

"What do you want?" I asked snidely.

Truthfully, I was not in the mood for him... ever.

"I'm just looking for a place to eat my lunch," he said, not at all taken back by my rudeness.

"Do you want to eat with us?" asked Ryleigh.

"No!"

I almost shouted. Ryleigh didn't know how rude Gen was. He even insulted her.

"Sure."

I should have seen that coming. This guy just loves to push my buttons.

"So losing anymore battles?" he asked.

I clenched my fists.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

He chuckled.

"You won't get any better if all you do is lose," he commented.

"She won the entry battles," pointed out Ryleigh.

"Yeah, but she was ranked Delta," he continued.

"If all you're going to do is insult Ayla, than leave."

Ante appeared beside us, followed by Avel.

"Oh, it's your stalker," sighed Gen.

Ante was about to punch this guy.

"How rude, Gen."

What is with people flocking to our tree. No one was here to start with. First Gen. Then Ante and Avel. Now another person.

Except this guy was cute.

"Whatever," sigh Gen.

Gen stood up, with his food, and left.

"Sorry about him," the guy apologized. "He thinks because he is a first year and an Alpha, he is the best.

Dude needs to realize that he can't get away with insulting people if he wants to be liked."

"I don't think he wants to be liked," grumbled Ante.

"I forgot to introduce myself," he said. "I'm Erik."

"Ryleigh."

She jumped up. She was as peppy as usually. Hard to read her.

"Avel."

Not much of a talker, is he?

"Ayla."

I felt like I was blushing.

"Ante."

He didn't sound so happy.

"Well, don't mind Gen. He wants to have friends, just doesn't know how to talk to people," said Erik.

"Again, I doubt that," mumbled Ante.

He was clearly upset.

"I got to go meet up with my girlfriend," he said suddenly. "Got to go, bye."

He waved bye, and I waved back.

"He has a girlfriend, so you can stop flirting," whispered Ante.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

I grabbed Ryleigh and pulled her back towards class.

"We have class," I said. "Come on Ryleigh."

God, that guy bugs me almost as much as Gen sometimes.

* * *

Next time on Academia... Battle training with Bini for Ayla and Ryleigh.

* * *

Okay, first... To -LHBC, your character is mainly going to be mainly a trainer because a student can only be training in one area. Also, to Storm229, how do you like Erik?

Everyone who has submitted a character, you can submit up to three ocs. Though please make them either a breeder or a coordinator. Anyone who hasn't submitted a character, please submit one if you enjoy reading this story.


	8. Episode 7: Training

Thanks for your reviews. Keep them up.

Check out the top of my profile for a link to my DA account. It has pictures.

Check out my new story. Castelia City. It's a SYOC-story too.

* * *

He looked great. Taller than me, but not huge. A nice lean build. Messy brown hair. Bright blue eyes. Erik was even an Alpha. To bad he was an upper classroom.

"Earth to Ayla."

I shook my head and focused on Ryleigh. She stood beside me and was elbowing me in the side.

"What?" I asked.

She gestured silently towards the front of the room.

"You're going to train one of your Pokemon," said Professor Bini.

We had just started battle training. Though it got pretty boring after Bini was only talking.

"What's happening?" I whispered to Ryleigh as the other students started to stand.

"We're heading to the weight room to train one of our Pokemon," she explained. "I'm working Jerry."

I nodded.

"Who are you going to train?" asked Ryleigh.

Maybe...

"Hippopotas," I answered. "I've been trying to work with him before I came here."

What a lazy Pokemon, Hippopotas.

We walked down to the weight room. It was a pretty large room connected to the trainer's gym. Each area had their own gym suited for their needs. Trainer's had different battle fields. Coordinator's had all fancy stuff found in a contest, so they can train. I don't understand contests at all. Breeder's had everything to train the Pokemon they were breeding.

"You have a Hippopotas?!"

This girl gets excited about everything.

"Yeah?"

It's just a Hippopotas.

"That is so cool!" she exclaimed.

We quickly got changed into our workout clothes in the near by locker rooms.

We found an empty spot filled with treadmills and stretching machines. Ryleigh's Rattata, or Jerry as she calls it, popped out. I have no clue where her Pokemon hide if not in Pokeballs. I called out Hippopotas.

"Jerry and I will work on speed. How about you two?" asked Ryleigh.

"Speed sounds good," I agreed.

Ryleigh and I started up a few treadmills. While Ryleigh and I started to jog, Jerry and Hippopotas just stared.

"Come on Hippopotas," I said.

I got off the treadmill and pushed him on one. I turned it on slow, the slowest it would go. Instead of actually walking, Hippopotas just rolled off and back on to the floor.

"No! You're supposed to at least walk!" I said.

I was obviously frustrated.

Ryleigh giggled and got Jerry on a treadmill.

"Like this Hippopotas," she said.

Rattata started to run. Hippopotas looked like something in his thick head finally lit up. I pushed him back on the stopped trendmill and started it slowly. Thankfully he started to walk.

"Good," I sighed.

Hippopotas smiled. Sadly, he can't do two things at once and slid off the treadmill once more.

"Ratta!"

I think Jerry was laughing at Hippopotas. I pushed him back on.  
"Now just concentrate," I said.

I got on my treadmill and started to jog beside him.

"There you go," I said.

He was actually doing something.

Ryleigh and Jerry continued on with Hippopotas and me.

Time passed and soon we were asked to get changed.

"That was battle training?" I asked Ryleigh, walking out of the locker room.

"I heard it was mainly supposed to be practice battling," said Ryleigh.

That's what I heard too.

We walked outside.

"That wasn't what I expected," I said.

"What?"

We looked up and standing there was Erik.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," he greeted back with a smile. "You guys just come back from battle training?"

We nodded. He chuckled.

"Not what you expected?"

We nodded once more.

"Well, think of it as a gym class. To battle, both you and your Pokemon have to be in peak condition," he pointed out.

Oh.

"Erik!"

All three of us looked towards the sorce of the voice. Jogging towards us was a girl. She looked like she was older than us. Her dark brown fell into neat waves. She had bright green eyes.

"Ryleigh, Ayla, this is Izzy. She's my girlfriend," introduced Erik.

She finally reached us and through her arm around Erik's arm.

"We have battle training next," he said. "You guys might want to leave. All Alpha's train together, despite the age difference. Just like Betas, Deltas, and Omegas."

Before lunch were regular classes. Each grade level and rank was separated. So 8th grade Omegas were in a different class than 8th grade Alphas and 10th grade Omegas. After lunch were training class, in which each rank trains together. So all Alphas would be together. Meaning...

"Delta..."

It was Gen. He stood beside Erik and Izzy. I didn't respond to that guy.

"Well, we got to go," I said. "Bye, Erik. Nice meeting you Izzy."

"Likewise," she said calmly.

Ryleigh and I quickly walked away before Gen could say anything.

* * *

Next time on Academia... Class for the day ends. Dinner time. Ante challenges a certain someone to a battle.

* * *

Short chapter compared to the last two.

**Storm229,**

The last chapter was mainly a filler, so I can see where it seemed a little less descriptive. And thank you for your compliment.

** -LHBC,**

Thanks! :) Btw, you should see your OC coming up in the next couple of chapters.

**Storm0Wolf,**

I think I may be showing a battle between Ante and someone here soon. So your should see some more of his Pokemon.

**Everyone,**

Who do you think Ante should battle? I don't think it should be Gen. Maybe Erik or Avel, or a different OC named Carlos perhaps.

_**~The Princess Anastasia**_


	9. Episode 8: Sharing a Table

Keep up the reviews.

Just realized I forgot to do the 'last time on Academia ' for last chapter. Sorry.

Check out my other story, Castelia City. It also is a SYOC-story and is open. It won't be updated as much as this one. It is one to trainers, coordinators, and breeders.

Check out the link on my profile. It goes to my DA account. It has some pics of the characters. Main trainers so far only. Soon to come, coordinators and breeders.

* * *

Last time on Academia... Battle training with Bini for Ryleigh and Ayla. We met Erik's girlfriend, Izzy.

* * *

"Dinner! Let's eat!"

Ryleigh was so happy to eat. I wish I could be as happy as she is about everything. What an optimistic girl.

"Hey girls."

Ante and Avel sat down with us; Ante beside me and Avel across from us.

"I heard you guys ran into Gen today," said Ante.

"Yeah," I groaned.

Just the name bugged me.

"I am going to beat him senseless," stated Ante.

I bet he'll try, but I don't know if Ante is a match for Gen.

"Calm down, Ante."

The first time I think I have actually heard Avel talk.

"Alright, Avvie," laugh Ante.

Avel frowned, "It's Avel."

"Whatever you say," chuckled Ante.

He was obviously ignoring everything Avel said. I sighed.

"Excuse me, can we sit here?"

A voice interrupted our conversation. A boy, who looked around our age, probably a little older, stood there. He wore a large smile as he greeted us. His chocolate brown hair was worn messy. And his black eyes were shining with energy. Pretty much a male version of Ryleigh. Great.

"Sure," answer Ryleigh.

He sat down across from her, leaving the seat in front of me empty.

"Wait, we?" I asked.

He did say we, but there was only him.

"Carl, why did you choose this table?"

Gen. Of course Gen. That guy was like a parasite. Without waiting to be invited, he sat down across from me.

"Because there's cute girls here," answered Carl with a smile. "By the way, I'm Carlos. But you can call me Carl. And this is-"

"We know each other all ready," interrupted Gen.

"Ah, so you guys have met," said Carl. "Well, I don't know your names..."

"Ryleigh."

"Ayla."

"Ante and this is Avel."

"Sweet," cheered Carl.

We ate in silence. It seems Gen can ruin the atmosphere. During dinner, Carl kept looking up at Ryleigh. Of course she didn't notice. That girl is oblivious to everything. Ante barely ate. It looked like he was going to kill Gen. Gen didn't seemed phased by the silent hostility being sent by Ante. Avel was quiet as usual, but he seemed the calmest of all. I just sat there, watching everyone and feeling awkward.

"Okay, I can't stand it," Ante finally broke the silence. "Why would you be friends with this guy?"

He was talking to Carl and pointing at Gen.

"Ante!" I snapped.

Just because Gen was rude doesn't mean Ante has to be. Though I'm one to talk. I completely ignored the guy early today. But ignoring is better than insulting. Right... Right?!

Carl just laughed.

"He's my roommate," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry," said Ante.

I ended up elbowing him in the side.

"Keep insulting me. It just goes to show who's the bigger person," stated Gen.

Ante couldn't stand it anymore. He shot straight up out of his chair and slammed his fists on the table.

"You're one to talk. Bigger person? Ha! You insulted Ayla before class even started. You didn't even know her and you insulted her!" shouted Ante.

Gen turned towards me and said, "Do you always have your boyfriend fight for you?"

I blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

It was my turn to shout.

"Whatever you say," sighed Gen. Obviously not amused. "If you want to be a good trainer, you have to learn to fight your own battles."

I clenched my fists underneath the table.

"Whoa, I'm feeling hostility," said Carl. "Gen, don't go insulting pretty girls."

Ante sat down, though this time almost pushing into me. He was sitting way to close. Our shoulders were touching.

"I have an idea!" Ryleigh suddenly cheered. "What about a battle to settle things?"

Gen sighed.

"I already told this loser," he started, pointing at Ante. "I'm not battling."

Ryleigh pouted.

"Come on, Gen," pouted Carl.

Those two are exactly alike.

"I'm not battling," insisted Gen.

I sighed.

Wuss.

"Fine!" shouted Carl. "Then I'll battle you."

"What?"

"I'm an Alpha, too," stated Carl. "So think of it as practice for Gen."

Everyone was quiet.

"Okay."

* * *

Next time on Academia... The battle between Carl and Ante. Gen and Ayla talk. Ryleigh actually is at a loss for words. Avel talks some more. Big things ahead man.

* * *

Everyone,

Send in a OC if you enjoy reading. Limit is 3, and that goes for people who have already submitted. Form on my profile underneath Castelia City's form. Short chapter? yes. But was it good? Bigger chapter next time. Seeing how there will be a battle.

~The Princess Anastasia


	10. Episode 9: Alpha V Beta

Thanks for your reviews. Keep them up.

Check out the top of my profile for a link to my DA account. It has pictures.

Check out my new story. Castelia City. It's a SYOC-story too.

* * *

Last time on Academia... We met Carlos, or Carl, Gen's roommate. One thing led to another and a challenge was issued. Carl Vs Ante.

* * *

The battle had to be done the next day. It was way to late to do a battle after dinner. So we decided to do a battle during breakfast, before class.

Ryleigh and I sat on the grass with our breakfast. Ante was eating one of my pancakes as he decided which Pokemon he was going to battle with. Carl kept shooting Ryleigh smiles from a far as he looked at his Pokemon. Gen was no where to be found.

"Ready?" asked Carl.

"Yup," said Ante. "I choose Unfezant."

"Then I call out Pichu!"

A large Unfezant stood across from a small Pichu.

"Oh my, he looks just like Baby!" cried out Ryleigh.

I sighed.

"Eat your eggs," I said.

She smiled and went back to eating her eggs.

"You go first," said Carl.

"Unfezant, gust!"

Unfezant rose off the ground, high above Pichu.

"Pichu, hold it out."

The wind coming from Unfezant's wings hit Pichu. Though it looked like it did no damage. Pichu looked up and glared at Unfezant.

"Now use toxic!"

Pichu, against it's cute exterior, spewed toxic acid at Unfezant. With that Unfezant came back down to earth.

Ryleigh nudged me and gestured to the other side of me. Sometime between the time the battle started and now, Gen had shown up.

"About time for you to show up," I said to him.

"Don't talk to me," said Gen.

I ignored him.

"Carl's your friend. Shouldn't you support him?" I said.

"He's not my friend. He's just a roommate," Gen grumbled.

"Carl seems to think of you as a friend," I pointed out.

"I don't need friends," said Gen.

"Everyone needs friends."

"Not me. I don't need friends to climb to the top," said Gen.

I paused.

"Then it's going to be pretty lonely at the top without any friends," I said.

I went back to watching the battle. It looked like Ante was getting ahead of Carl. Unfezant was flying high as Pichu ran below him.

"Unfezant, aerial ace!"

Unfezant dove down, aiming at Pichu.

"Quick, Pichu dodge and use thunder wave!"

Pichu did just that and was able to attack Unfezant with thunder wave.

Thing about thunder wave was that it caused paralysis. Or so Ryleigh told me.

Unfezant lay motionless on the ground.

"Unfezant?!" cried out Ante.

"Fez-Unfezant!"

Unfezant wasn't knocked out. Just paralyzed.

"Now Pichu, toxic one more time!"

Pichu spewed the acid at the paralyzed Unfezant. And with that Carl won.

Well, he is an Alpha.

"As expected," said Gen.

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Good job, Ante," I said.

Ante smiled and threw his arm around my shoulder.

"Glad you liked it," he said.

What a flirt. I pushed his arm off of me and walked up to Carl. He was already talking to Ryleigh.

"Good job, Carl," I said.

"Thanks," he said, smiling. "So Friday?"

Ryleigh nodded and Carl walked away.

"Friday?"

"Yeah, Carl and I are hanging out," explained Ryleigh.

"Sounds like a date," interrupted Ante.

"No," chuckled Ryleigh.

Ante and Ryleigh continued to talk about friday as I wondered away. Class was to start in half and hour and it didn't take that long to get there. So I had time.

"Delta."

I turned and saw Gen behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He stood in front of me with a straight face.

"Maybe I don't want to be alone on the top," he said.

Huh?

"Huh?"

"But I won't except anybody lower than me," he said. "So you better hurry up and get up here."

He whispered the last part and walked away.

Suddenly I was tackled from behind.

"Why were you talking to Alpha Boy?"

It was Ante. Ryleigh stood beside us.

"Are you blushing?" asked Ryleigh.

"No!" I almost shouted.

"You blush so easily," laughed Ryleigh.

Ante's arm tightened around my shoulders.

"You didn't answer my question," he mumbled.

"We were talking about friendship," I answered. "And I'm not blushing."

Ryleigh just laughed.

"I think your blushing is contagious," said Ryleigh. "Now Ante is blushing."

Ante let go and looked away.

"Or are you just jealous?" asked Ryleigh.

"No!" snapped Ante.

He ran away.

"What a cute couple you two are," smiled Ryleigh.

"How many times do I have to tell you, we aren't a couple!" I snapped.

"Did I miss the battle?"

It was Avel.

"Yeah, Carl won," I answered.

Avel shrugged, retaining a straight face.

"Saw that happening. Ante doesn't think ahead when he battles," he said. "You saw it in his entry battles. He got lucky there that his opponent didn't think ahead either."

I sighed.

"Now you sound like Gen," I said.

"Well, it's true," he said. "You know, you and Ante have a lot in common."

"Whatever," I said.

"Well, class is about to start," pointed out Ryleigh.

"Yeah, I got to go apologize to Ante for missing the battle," said Avel.

* * *

Next time on Academia... Ante, Ayla, and Avel spy on Carl and Ryleigh's "date".

* * *

**Everyone,**

I don't feel this chapter. What do you think?

** -LHBC,**

Like Carl? It was definitely hard to write his battle. I had to truly feel how he would react. It was short, but I hope it was okay.

**Storm0Wolf,**

Pokemon so far for Ante... Spheal, Zoura, and Unfezant. He has a total of five. So two more. I think I'll have a battle between Gen and someone here soon, so you'll get to see one or two of his Pokemon.

_**~The Princess Anastasia**_


	11. Episode 10: Dates and Spies

Thanks for your reviews. Keep 'em coming.

Check out the top of my profile for a link to my DA account. It has pictures.

Check out my new story. Castelia City. It's a SYOC-story too.

* * *

Last time on Academia... Battle between Ante and Carl resulted in Carl winning. Poor Unfezant lost to Pichu. Gen said some strange things to Ayla. Avel missed the battle. Carl asked Releigh on a date.

* * *

Friday finally came and it was time for the weekend. It also meant it was time for Ryleigh and Carl's date.

Ryleigh still refused it was a date, though we all knew that it was. She ended up wearing a cute yellow summer dress with her hair pulled back with a cute white headband with matching white sandels.

"He just said hanging out," said Ryleigh.

"Wow, are you that clueless?" I asked.

She gave me a confused look, thus giving me my answer.

"Well, you better get going," I said. "It's 6 and your date starts in a bit. Aren't you meeting him at the cafe in the city?"

PMA was located in the largest city in Latius, Magna. The cafe they were meeting at was about half an hour from the school.

"Yup, on my way now," she paused. "And it isn't a date!"

Taste of your own medicine, Ryleigh.

Just as she left the room, a knocking came from my window. I drew the curtains. Standing outside my window was Ante and Avel.

"What the hell guys?!" I shouted, opening the window.

Ante and Avel climbed through.

"God, am I glad your guys' room is on the first floor," said Ante.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well duh," said Ante, like it was obvious. "To spy on Ryleigh and Carl's date."

"Count me out," I said.

Avel sighed.

"I don't want to go either," he said.

Ante's jaw dropped.

"But don't want to know what goes on between those two?" he asked.

Both Avel and I shook our head.

"Ryleigh's your friend, right?" Ante asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well, don't you want to make sure she is safe?" he said.

He has a point...

"Ayla, don't fall into his trap," warned Avel.

"I'm in," I said.

Avel sighed.

"Does anyone listen to me?" he asked himself.

We walked out and got to the cafe just as Ryleigh and Carl met up.

"Hey," greeted Carl.

He was wearing a nice red button t-shirt with a pair of jeans and black shoes. He actually looked pretty

good, though he still didn't brush his hair.

"Hi," Ryleigh greeted back.

They took a seat near the front of the cafe. Ante, Avel, and I got our seats close towards the back, but still in earshot.

"You look good tonight," said Carl.

"Thanks," said Ryleigh. "You do to."

Ante tapped my shoulder.

"I heard around from a few of the other students. Apparently Carl is a bit of a flirt," he said.

"So what if he likes to flirt with girls?" asked Avel. "That doesn't make him a bad guy."

"He has a point, Ante," I agreed.

Dinner went by without a sinch.

"They look like they're having a good time," I pointing out.

They laughed as they talked. Now they were a cute couple.

"This is boring," sighed Ante.

"I think we should get back before they do," said Avel. "I think Ryleigh would be suspicious if Ayla isn't there when she gets back."

"Eh, that girl so out there, I could tell her I was abducted by alien Froslass's and she would believe me," I said.

"Avel's right though," said Ante. "We should get back. This is more boring than I thought. They look like a normal couple."

I shook my head and sighed.

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked.

Ante shrugged.

We waited for them to leave the cafe before we got up. They were going to probably walk a bit around the city before coming back, so we had time to get back to the school before they did.

Once back at the campus, I plopped down on my bed.

"It's almost 9:30, you think they're coming back soon?" asked Ante.  
Ante and Avel joined me in my room. Ante sat at the foot of my bed, while Avel sat at my desk's chair.

"Probably," I said as I continued to lay on my bed. "Shouldn't you guys go back to your own room?"

Ante shrugged.

"It's so boring there. Can't we just stay here?" asked Ante.

He fell back on my bed, his legs hanging off the edge. I sat up.

"Get!" I shouted, pushing him off my bed.

"Hey!"

Avel got up and grabbed Ante.

"I'll deal with him," he said with a sigh.

"But I want to stay here," whined Ante as Avel dragged him.

With that Ante and Avel left my room. After a couple minutes had past, Ryleigh entered, back from her date.

"So how did it go?" I asked with a slight chuckled.

I froze when I saw a bruise on her arm.

"What the hell?!" I shouted. "Did Carl do this to you?"

It was on her left forearm and was fresh. It had just happen.

Did Carl hurt her after we left them?

Ryleigh shook her head.

"No," she simply said.

She sat down on her bed across from mine. She sat tall, trying to hide her fear. Though it was obvious she was still shaken up from whatever event gave her that bruise.

"What happened?" I tried to ask in a calm voice, though I feel like I was almost shouting.

I was scared for her.

"Dinner was great," started Ryleigh. "Carl is funny. He was telling a lot of jokes. After dinner, we left to take a little walk around the city. After a while we came across an ice cream cart. Carl had me sit on a nearby bench while he got the ice cream. It was really sweet of him to do. But when he was away, these guys came up to me. They started talking to me and saying some scary, creepy things."

My jaw dropped.

"Like what?" I was afraid to ask.

"Like asking me to come back to their place and that they know how to give me a fun time," answered Ryleigh.

Her head sort of dropped saying this. It obviously made her uncomfortable. Though as soon as she realized I noticed her sadness, she quickly sat back up straight and put a fake smile on her face.

"They continued to bug. Carl came back and quickly told them to leave me alone," she continued. "They started to push Carl. One grabbed me by the arm, while the other two started to push Carl around. I told them to stop, but they didn't."

She paused.

"Carl became angry. He was able to knock one out, but there was two of them against him. The other one was able to pin him," she explained. "I kicked the guy holding me. While he collapsed on to the ground, I tackled the guy holding Carl. He threw me off of him and onto the ground. But it gave Carl enough time to get loose and knocked out the guy."

She sighed.

"I'm tired," she finally said.

I chuckled. Now Ryleigh's staring to go back to the girl I know.

"I bet," I said.

"Carl went back to his room. He is still angry, but he's okay. He wanted me to go to the infirmiry," said Ryleigh as she got changed into her pajamas.

"You might want to before that bruise gets worse," I pointed out.

"No, I'm fine," she insisted, climbing under her covers. "Just tired."

I followed suit and changed into my pajamas. 10:30. Time to get some sleep anyway.

The next day, Ryleigh and I were eating breakfast on the lawn. Ante and Avel were there to of course.

"Hey guys!"

The greeting came from Carl, who was accompanied by Gen. They sat down in our circle, and started eating their breakfast.

As the others started to talk, I was able to get a message to Carl.

"Thank you."

* * *

Next time on Academia... Gen battles finally.

* * *

Good job, Carl.

Btw, does anyone else hate Fanfiction's new look. I know I do. It's almost as bad as youtube, who keeps changing their look.

** -LHBC,**

It's fine. Pichu was only used for that battle because he had an advantage against Unfezant. I actually like that Pichu didn't have many attack moves. It just shows how Carl became an Alpha. Anyway, what did you think of Ryleigh and Carl's date?

**Storm0Wolf,**

Well, they didn't mess up the date...

**Crazy Awesome Neko,**

What did you think of Ryleigh and Carl's date?


	12. Episode 11: 1st Round Alpha

Keep review. I value every one.

Also, question. How can I get 9 views on Episode 6 and 18 on Episode 9? Do you guys skip chapters/episodes or something?

Check out my new story, Hidden Among. Summary: Kakuden is a school for children who have bonded with Pokemon; ages ranging from 8 to 18. Carol has just recently bonded with a Whimsicott and was recruited by a man named Bayard, owner and principle of Kakuden. There she trains her abilities to be able to control, all while avoiding dangerous situations of school, such as fights, forgetting homework, and broken hearts.

* * *

Last time on Academia… Carl and Ryleigh went on a date. Ayla, Ante, and Avel followed them for a bit, but soon got bored and went back to campus. Turns out as soon as they left, Ryleigh was attacked by this trio of guys. Carl was able to beat them away. Angry Carl.

* * *

It was the third week of class. A Tuesday to be precise. Math class was dragging on.

Ryleigh was asleep. The only class that she actually slept through. She absolutely hated it, finding it time to recharge.

Mr. Malachi didn't seem to like the topic either. His usually upbeat voice, the one that is usually so excited to teach, droned on. It was surprising that just twenty minutes ago, when we had English, he was so energetic.

The one thing to look forward to was that after math, after lunch, Betas, Deltas, and Omegas got out of class. Alphas had battles today and the other ranks were excused from afternoon classes to watch.

The battles would be like a competition, starting with 30 battles going on at the same time. One-on-one battles for the first round. The 30 winners of the first round would battle each other in a one-on-one battle in the second round. The 15 winners then would fight in one of three one-on-one-on-one (three way battles) battle for the third round. The fourth and final round would have the three winners fight each other in one final three way battle. Whoever was left standing would take first place. Second place and third place would be given to the other two respectively.

It seems a little confusing at first, but you understand it over time. We had to have Mr. Malachi draw it out for us.

The winner of the competition would get a mark on their record here at the school. The more marks you get, the higher the chance is you get to go up a rank. Alphas may get early graduation.

I could feel myself dozing as Mr. Malachi droned on. My savoir, the bell, finally rang.

Ryleigh was still asleep. Though that wouldn't last long after I poke her on the shoulder and mention lunch.

"About time!" she cheered.

She shot out of her chair and was half way to the cafeteria before I realized what had happened. I quickly rushed after her.

I didn't find her in the cafeteria. Looks like she actually rushed through the lunch line; which would normally take her 10 minutes.

I finally found her on the lawn surrounded my Ante and Avel.

"Hey," I greeted, sitting down with my friends.

They each greeted me with either a smile or a 'hey' back. I looked around, sort of confused.

"Where's Carl?" I asked.

For the past week, Carl had been eating lunch with us. Though he was always accompanied by Gen (Yuck!), it was strange not to hear his voice chatting and laughing.

"The Alphas are training for their battles," explained Avel.

The battles were mandatory and were like a grade. You always wanted to do your best in them. So it wasn't a surprise that the Alphas were training hard through lunch.

"So Carl is battling," stated Ante.

"Duh," I replied.

"So is Gen," he continued, ignoring my input. "And Erik and Izzy."

Oh yeah, they are Alphas, too. I completely forgot.

"So who are you going to cheer for?" he finally asked.

"Carl of course," stated Ryleigh. "Maybe Erik. But I don't really know Izzy and I don't like Gen."

"Well, obviously none of us are going to cheer for that jerk," scoffed Ante.

I thought about what would happen if Carl went up against Erik. Both are my friends… Who would I cheer for? Ah, conflictions. They suck!

"Ayla?"

Ryleigh was poking my shoulder.

"Are you thinking about Erik?" she asked with a grin.

I turned red and replied with a rushed, "No!"

Ante frowned and got up.

"It's about time we head over there," he said, starting to walk away. "I want to get a seat up front."

I frowned. Why was he acting like this? But we all followed him to the gym.

We found four empty seats up front and still had 15 minutes before they started. Students were just starting to file in.

"I'm going to go get a drink before this thing starts," I said, standing up.

"Hurry back!" called Ante, obviously not upset any more.

I walked out into the hallway that connects the gym, the locker rooms, and the weight room. It had a water fountain. I got my drink. When turning around to return to my friend, I ended up running into someone. It was Gen.

"Delta? What are you doing here?" he asked, a surprised undertone to his voice.

"I'm here to cheer on Carl and Erik," I answered.

"Oh."

He sounded disappointed.

"Do me a favour…" he started.

"What?"

Why would I do a favour for him? He doesn't even like me, nor I him.

"Cheer for me."

I was taken back. Before I could respond, Gen walked away. I quickly shook the shock away and rushed back to my seat. The battles were starting.

"How long does it take to get a drink of water," asked Ante.

"I ran into someone," I simple put.

"Who?" Ryleigh asked.

I shook my head.

"No one," I answered.

I didn't want to mention Gen and what he said to me. Everyone seemed happy. I didn't want to upset them.

The battles started. I saw Carl. He was battling some Alpha girl. His Rhyperior versus her Primeape. Erik was also there. His Houndoom versus his opponent's Arbok. I even noticed Izzy and her Elektross fighting a Slaking. Then there was Gen.

This would be the first time that I saw him fight. He usually talks big, but now it's time for him to back it up.

"Hey, isn't that Gen with the Gothitelle?" Ryleigh asked me.

It was and I nodded. He would be fighting a Kecleon.

"I hope he loses," huffed Ryleigh.

"Don't be so cruel," I said. "You should never wish bad pomaika'i on someone. Have you ever heard of karma?"

"Pomaika'i?" asked Ryleigh.

It was a word common among my people.

"It means luck," I said.

I sometimes forget that I let words like that slip through past my English. Ryleigh isn't from Moku, so she wouldn't know our language.

"Oh," she said.

I watched Gen's Gothitelle get into a battle stance, while the Kecleon just stood there, swaying. Kecleon looked almost drunk, but you should never underestimate a Pokemon. They can completely hoax you. Especially a trickster like Kecleon.

Gen was too far away to hear his commands, but I watched the battle. I know I said I was there to watch Carl and Erik, but they will make it into the next rounds. They're too good not to. I don't know about Gen though. This was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

The bell rung, telling the trainers it was time to battle for the first round. It looked like Kecleon had the first move. He lunged at Gothitelle and used scratch. Gothitelle, without Gen telling it to, dodged it easily. It was obvious Gothitelle had a lot of training behind it.

Gen shouted something Gothitelle attacked. She used what appeared to be faint attack. Kecleon was to slow to dodge and was hit. Kecleon slid back a bit, but stayed on his feet.

Kecleon attacked again with scratch. Gothitelle tried to dodge it again, but Kecleon knew better. He aimed a little higher and was able to hit Gothitelle.

Gothitelle had remarkable speed, even though she was hit. It looked like it barely hit her, thus not doing a lot of damage.

Kecleon tried to attack again with bind. But Gothitelle countered with double slap. She was able to hit him five times before Kecleon got away.

Kecleon took a lot of damage and is was obvious that this battle wasn't going to be lasting much longer.

To finish up the fight, Gothitelle used Psybeam.

And so Gen won.

He wasn't the first though. Erik, Carl, and Izzy all had one their battles.

I clapped with the others when the finishing bell rang.

The trainers were now allowed to take a five minute break to catch their breath.

"I wasn't expecting Gen to win his battle," commented Ante. "Erik and Carl of course. Even Izzy. But not that jerk."

Ryleigh and Avel agreed. Though I sort of tuned them out.

Gen was strong. Stronger than I thought him to be. He definitely has enough skill to back up his talk.

The five minute break was over and now it was on to round two.

* * *

Next time on Academia… On to round two of the first Alpha competition of the year. Erik battles Izzy.

* * *

Okay, so this took a bit longer. I only got 30 minutes of sleep, so I am a bit slow. Long chapter, ending with Gen battling and winning.

** -LHBC****,**

I guess he wasn't thinking. He was just too angry at the trio of boys. Also, thank you for your suggestion. I might use it as a filler.

**Crazy Awesome Neko****,**

Set up?

**Everyone,**

Who do you think should win next battle? Izzy or Erik. God, boyfriend v girlfriend. Don't worry, their relationship can handle it. All part of dating another trainer.


	13. Episode 12: Alpha Battle Number 2

Episode numero 12. Yea!

Keep up the reviews.

So, I won't be updating for a bit. We have this at my school called Science Circus, which goes on after school Friday and from 8 to 3 Saturday. I will be working both days, so Saturday is pretty much 7:30 to 4:30 for me. I will try to get an update out, but I may not. I need my sleep. I will be working around little kids, showing them the wonders of science. This year I will be working physics, so many kids will be around me.

Enough of my bitching, on with the story.

* * *

Last time on Academia… The Alphas are having their first competition. There are four rounds. First round resulted in Carl, Erik, Izzy, and Gen passing. Ayla was asked by Gen to cheer for him.

* * *

So round two was about to start. Gen was battling some nameless Alpha. So was Carl. But Erik and Izzy were battling… each other.

How horrible it must have been to be matched up against your boyfriend/girlfriend. Though I guess that comes with dating your classmate at this school. Running the risk that you might have to battle. Still neither Erik nor Izzy looked phased by this information. Like it wasn't their first time battling… Or course it wasn't. Duh, they are upper classmen. They probably have battled each other because of class before. They probably practice together too.

Everyone was back from their break and got into battling positions with their Pokemon. Izzy with Eelektross and Erik with Frosslass. They were the closest to us, so we would be able to hear their commands.

The bell rang and second round battles began.

Erik won the coin toss and chose to go first.

"Frosslass! Use powder snow!" commanded Erik.

Frosslass had such grace and beauty as she almost danced across towards Eelektross. She did a little turn and then sent a flurry of snow toward Eelektross.

"Eelektross, quick counter using acid spray!"

Eelektross shot a purple acid from its mouth at Frosslass's snow, quickly melting it before it hit him.

Frosslass fell back, obviously upset at her beautiful snow being melted.

"Frosslass, icy wind!" said Erik.

Frosslass twirled, almost looking like a ballerina. With this dance, she sent a chilling wave of air toward Eelektross.

"Quick, Eelektross. Dodge it!" shouted Izzy.

Eelektross tried to get out of its way, but the wind was too large and ended up hitting Eelektross. It sent him flying towards Izzy, though he was able to ground himself before hitting her.

"First hit!" cheered Erik.

Izzy frowned ever so slightly, but not enough for most people to notice. She than with a straight face commanded, "Spark!"

Eelektross started to have yellow electricity surround him. He quickly gathered enough electricity to send it towards Frosslass. All of this happened so quickly that neither Frosslass nor Erik had enough time to react.

Frosslass was sent back and hit the hard ground with a thud.

"Crap," cursed Erik.

Frosslass rose to her feet and looked at Erik. They exchanged nods before Erik continued.

"Frosslass, confuse ray!"

Frosslass closed her eyes, holding her hands in pray form. When she opened her eyes, a flash surrounded her and Eelektross. Once the flash was gone, Frosslass was standing perfectly still. While Eelektross was starting to totter.

"Eelektross!" shouted Izzy.

It looked like Erik had this win in the bag. With Eelektross confused and staggering, Frosslass could easily come in with icy wind or powder snow and knock Eelektross unconscious.

"Snap out of it!" Izzy continued to shout.

But Eelektross wasn't listening to her. He continued to saunter as Frosslass lined up her attack.

"Now, use powder snow and finish it up, Frosslass!"

Frosslass did her leaps and turns as she summoned up her snow once more. She sent the flurry towards Eelektross.

"Eelektross!"

Though with that final shout that Izzy let out, Eelektross came out of his confusion. He noticed the flurry barreling towards him, almost being hit with it when it reached him. Though he was able to dodge it.

"Eelektross, spark once more!"

Eelektross built up his spark before sending it towards Frosslass.

And with that, Izzy and Eelektross won. Frosslass lay on the ground, knocked unconscious.

Some of the other battles were ending too. Both Carl and Gen won their battles also it seemed like.

Another break separated round two and three. This time though, it was ten minutes. Giving enough time for trainers to heal their Pokemon.

I stood up and decided to walk to stretch my legs. Getting out of class was great, though sitting down for an hour was getting tiring for my legs and butt.

As I walked around the hallway, I ran into a bunch of Alphas. A few of them being Izzy, Erik, and Gen.

"Congratulations," I said to Izzy.

She had a slight smile, which looked somewhat forced to me but I don't know, and said thank you.

"You did well, too," I said to Erik.

He smiled, his completely genuine.

"Thanks!"

Erik seems a lot nicer to me. Then again, I am not good friends with Izzy, so she barely knows me. The only other time we have met was after battle training that one day in front of the gym.

"Well, I'm going to go find a seat," said Erik. "Looks like I won't be making it to the finals."

Izzy nodded as Erik walked away.

"I need to go too," she said. "I have to get ready for my next opponent."

"Good luck," I called out as she walked away.

Now it was only Gen and myself.

"You did well, too," I said to him.

He frowned.

What is with this guy? Always changing emotions. Before round one started he was somewhat nice to be around. Not insulting me at all. Now he didn't need to say anything, but his glare put me on edge.

"You watched?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well, only round one completely," I admitted. "But your Gothitelle was really good."

His frown started to lighten up.

"And you won last round, too. So you must be really good," I added.

"Obviously," he said in a snarky tone. "Better than some two-rate Delta."

I clenched my fists. What is wrong with him?

He smiled as my frustration.

"Thanks," he said and walked away.

I think this was the first time I saw him smile.

* * *

Next time on Academia… Round 3! Carl battles Gen. Roommate V roommate.

* * *

** -LHBC,**

I hope you are still excited to see the rest of the battles. Also, what do you think about Carl and Gen battling in round 3?

**Storm229,**

Your characters battled… Was it well written? I hope I did their battling skills justice.

**Everyone,**

It looked like everyone want Izzy to win, so… Next up is Carl and Gen, but I already know how I want to end this. BTW, I may not be able to update tomorrow. I am busy with school work. A science fair of sorts is going on the next two days and I am working two booths.


	14. Episode 12 and a half: Explanations

Keep reviewing.

So I didn't explain this well in the story. Atleast I feel like I didn't. Many of you guys are getting confused, and for that I apologize.

Round 1: One on one battles. Each trainer is allowed one Pokemon.

Round 2: One on one battles. Each trainer is allowed one Pokemon.

Round 3: One on one on one battles. (Translation: One trainer versus one trainer versus another trainer.) Each trainer is allowed one Pokemon.

Round 4: One on one on one battles. Each trainer is allowed one Pokemon.

**Results so far...**

Round 1: Out of 30 battles, Izzy, Carl, Erik, and Gen all move on.

Round 2: Out of 15 battles, Izzy, Carl, and Gen move on.

Round 3: To be announced.

Round 4: To be announced.

I'm thinking about taking a short break on this series. I feel tired and I feel like some of you, not all, don't appreciate it. I am sorry to everyone who likes this story, but I want to try something new. I will also be taking a break from my other Pokemon stories, Hidden Among and Castelia City. Pokemon is really hard to write right now for me. I feel like I may update with a few filler stories, like Ryleigh and Carl's date from a neutral POV or Izzy and Erik's past or a Avel and Ante story. But I won't continue on with the major story line for a bit.

If you guys are confused about the relationships and the bonding between characters, check out my DA profile for a diagram explaining it all. Or check out the link below. Just remember to delete the spaces.

the last grand dutchess. deviantart art/Character -Relationship -Diagram -361 432 986? ga_ submit_ new= 10% 253 A13 641 888 92


	15. Filler 1: Mornings

**Filler #1**

Please review.

* * *

The morning came to early. Ante was so used to sleeping in. It didn't matter that he had been at this school for a week. He still felt dreary when waking up in the mornings.

"Screw this," he muttered.

He threw his covers back over his head and closed his eyes.

"Wake up," said a voice.

Ante was being poked.

"I wanna sleep!" cried Ante, still under his covers.

"Dude, you'll miss breakfast if you don't wake up," said the voice.

It was Avel. He was obviously irritated at Ante's sleepiness. This wasn't the first time Avel had to wake Ante.

"I don't care," grumbled Ante.

"You'll miss Ayla," tempted Avel.

He knew this would work.

Ante shot straight up and quickly got changed. Thankfully Avel was able to keep up as Ante rushed out the door.

"God, forbid he miss stealing her pancakes," thought Avel.

* * *

Short filler. There will be more of these to come. Probably anywhere from 200 to 600 words. Will be irregular. Right now I want to continue writing my Fallout fan fiction.

If you want to read it, check out my profile. It is title 'Outside the Walls'. So far I have done two chapters, introducing two characters. Estelle, the crazy young woman living by herself, and Al, a lonely man who escaped his prison to wind up in another one.


	16. Filler 2: Meetings

**So I am back with another chapter. I have some information though with it. I will be updating, but not every day. I was stupid to do that and get you expectations up. I just had so much motivation and ideas. But because of rushing that, I drained my creativity. I kept trying to write the next chapters, but it turned into something cheap. There is no way I am going to give you something cheap. You guys pretty much paid me with good OCs so I will try not to drop in quality.**

**This is going to be a short-ish chapter. Mainly about Erik and Isadora from a third-person POV.**

* * *

Her wavy chocolate brown hair was pulled back with two simple gold barettes. The loose waves cascaded down her back. Her green eyes fell upon a little white butterfly fluttering around the garden.  
Isadora has always been like this... Distant from everyone... Lonely. She rarely had any true friends. Her parents had always said that people would only be friends with her because of her money. As her family was wealthy, she had to be careful. Sadly she appeared to be too careful and pushed everyone around her away.

Spoiled. Snot. Brat. All things they had called Isadora. People thought her distant attitude was because she was simply spoiled. But she wished to show them differently. Though she could never seem to do it and just continued to act as such.

Isadora sighed at the thought. She felt like she lost everyone.

Suddenly a loud thud come from near her. She stood quickly up and looked around. There, on the on his back, was a boy sprawled out amongst the grass. His eyes were held tightly closed. And though his eyes were closed, he somehow managed to have a surprised look on his face.

His eyes bolted open and stared at Isadora, who stood over him now. Soon he turned bright red and quickly jumped up.

"I'm sorry," he rushed an apology out. "I was hiding in the bush from someone and the bush couldn't seem to support the weight I put into it."

Isadora almost rolled his eyes. Was these boy really that dense?

"Of course it couldn't support weight, it is a bush," she said.

Isadora began to walk away, expecting the boy to disappear. But instead, the boy chased after her.

"I'm Erik," he introduced himself. "You are?"

Isadora remained silent, but knew that not answering him would be in bad manners.

"Dang it, stupid manners," she thought.

"Isadora," she replied.

Isadora refused to make eye contact however, fearing he may never leave.

"He is lying and just trying to get close to me because of my money," she thought.

After a long period of silence with Erik following her, Isadora couldn't seem to handle it anymore.

"Why were you hiding in the bush?" she asked.

She felt she knew the answer, but she hated silence and wanted to break it.

"I was hiding from my brother," answered Erik.

Isadora sat on a nearby bench, soon followed in suit by Erik.

"My brother, Destin, got sort of angry at me," he explained.

Isadora raised an eyebrow at this.

"I sort of broke his model airplane," he continued, acting sort of ashamed. "I ran and decided to hide in the bushes. But I leaned back and sort of fell into your garden. Who knew bushes were so flimsy?"

Erik acted so confidently and friendly, Isadora couldn't help but chuckle at his comment. Erik saw this and smiled. He stood up.

"Well, I got to go," he said. "I'll see you around seeing how I live right next door."

Isadora nodded with a smile.

As Erik left, Isadora thought about how nice he was. He surely wouldn't be after her family's money. He surely would be a good friend.

* * *

**Short story on how Erik and Isadora first met.**

**Anyway, I want to continue going with this story. But it is hard to figure out what to do next. So I have a question for all of you...**

**What should I do next?**

**I am thinking of bringing Dragana in, but I am having problems on how to get there. Any suggestions would be nice.**

**I am hoping to continue my story, Wings. Though I am unsure if I am going to continue Time Skip. If I decide not to continue, I will then put it up for adoption. Keep an eye out on this story if you want to adopt Time Skip, as I will announce it here. I am still a bit of a psyduck about it. Ah, Pokemon reference. Get it... because Psyducks are confused... Ah, never mind.**

**Anyway, I also am going to help a friend. My friend Dame Rivere, a new user of Fanfiction, has started two SYOC's of her very own. She is a great writer and I hope you guys will check out her stories and possibly submit. A link to her profile page is on my profile. Her stories include Douce Amere, a My Candy Love fanfic, and Mew Guardians, a Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic. If you submit an OC and your OC is in this story, I will have your OC battle any OC of your liking. If your OC is picked, I will let your OC have a chapter all to themselves about anything you want, as long as it is T-rated, or PG-13.**

**Cheers!**


End file.
